Skin wrinkles, creasing and sagging are common and generally undesirable. Such skin conditions can result from many causes, such as aging.
Many different treatments are used to reverse wrinkles, creasing or skin sagging. Examples of these treatments include injection of toxins such as botulinum toxin; injection of fillers such as collagen, fat, and hyaluronic acid, topical formulations of tretinoin, chemical peeling, dermabrasion, laser resurfacing, microdermabrasion, photorejuvenation, and plastic surgery such as face-lifts and forehead lifts. All of these procedures have associated side effects and/or cautions (see, e.g., the web site www.mayoclinic.com/health/wrinkle-treatment/SN00008)
Thus, there remains a need for compositions and methods for reducing skin wrinkles, creasing and sagging.